Gravity Falls
by JenJenGundamFan
Summary: "You know what I've always wanted to do?" Relena paused momentarily, looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, but she didn't wait for him to respond, "I have always dreamt of camping in a tropical paradise near the beach!" Heero raised an eyebrow. Camping? Maybe he didn't hear her accurately?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. You know the drill! ;)

A/N: This story wasn't going to be posted till after the CoL, but at least I had this up my sleeve for just in case! :D I do want to notify all my readers that this little mini-series will contain lots of explicit lemony romps in each chapter. It is a story I have had written for a year, and an idea since 2003 and I am super excited to share with you all! :D

Also, I want to give a HUGE shot out to Wings Landing and Revy 679 for betaing my story and Also a thank you to Wings for pushing me to even write the dang story in the first place. (Took me long enough! lol)

And finally, I dedicate this story to Kirsten Elizabeth, if it wasn't for her story, that I shall name nameless at this moment because I don't wanna give my story away! ;) I wouldn't have had that dream that inspired this story!

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! 3

Gravity Falls

Chapter One: You Want To Do What?!

August 24, AC205

Deep in the tropical forest, Heero Yuy stood, surrounded by the vast vegetation. Wiping his brow of sweat and dirt, he admired his newly completed shelter he'll be sleeping in for the next six nights. Even though he had his reservations about the entire situation, he chose this particular area for its seclusion, providing the necessary protection for the Vice Foreign Minister's trip.

Of course, the trained assassin wouldn't be where he is today without enduring the various tribulations throughout his entire life — becoming the Perfect Soldier. Delivering peace, not once, but twice for the Earth's Sphere. Assisting in missions to maintain said unity, and he cheated death more times than he could count. Subsequently, he obtained the support he needed and the affection he secretly craved.

So when the love of his life requested a vacation, he was thrilled. However, out of the hundreds of destinations he thought she would choose, she wanted to go camping. While he wanted to give her the vacation of her dreams, he couldn't help but have some reservations. First and foremost, he wanted her to rest properly; she had been stretching herself too thin for nearly a decade. Believing it would be better if she received the necessary spa treatment than roughing it. Secondly, this trip was much more personal to him than anything. Over the years the former Gundam Pilot associated camping as a method of survival, especially during the war, so to bring back said memories and call it a vacation, was unsettling to his nerves.

Despite his protests, Relena used her chare and sexual prowess to convince him late one evening that camping was a good idea. So here they were, on her dream vacation. Completely removed from their daily lives, no work calls or meetings, no distractions from the media. Heero took a moment to enjoy that it was just the two of them, alone, in a beautiful tropical paradise for the next week. Okay, so maybe things were better than he imagined. He could never deny his wife, especially when he had an opportunity to spend such an extended amount of time with her, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to transpire during their trip.

July 2, AC205

_One month ago_

The Vice Foreign Minister gathered her necessary paperwork, sliding them carefully in her brown leather briefcase. The Mars Terraforming project had occupied her time more often than she would have liked. At first, it had been a struggle to receive the votes to move forward with the idea. Then, when she finally received the required votes, the budget had become caught in a stalemate with the ESUN politicians. Only after working tirelessly for years, the former Queen of the world's efforts finally paid off, and was now able to colonize Mars.

"We need a vacation," Relena sighed, locking her office for the night. Heero stared at her in shock. The only vacation they had ever taken was their honeymoon over four years ago to a bed 'n breakfast. He honestly couldn't critique the little mom and pop run hotel, but he learned from his comrades, who patrolled the grounds for the duration of their visit that it was an elegant place for a relaxing weekend, but their door garnished the do not disturb sign for the entirety of their stay.

Cracking a smile, he asked, intrigued, "where would you like to go?" He had been on assignment for the last six months, infiltrating a small rebel group. Fortunately, the mission was now complete. The quickness of the get in, get out, operation, didn't go as planned, and it exceeded in a long-drawn-out cluster fuck, as far as he was concerned. He was drained from the job, battered and still slightly bruised. More than anything he missed his wife and needed her in more ways than one.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Relena paused momentarily, looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, but she didn't wait for him to respond, "I have always dreamt of camping in a tropical paradise near the beach!"

Heero raised an eyebrow. Camping? Maybe he didn't hear her accurately? Except that was impossible; he had a flawless auditory range. Perhaps she did not comprehend what camping actually was and how tedious and exhausting it can be. To him, the aforementioned did not sound like the relaxing retreat they both desperately needed.

His expression questioned her sanity, and the excitement that plastered her face shifted in uncertainty. His heart sank slightly at seeing her reaction. Nonetheless, coming to his senses, he immediately replied, "Camping is out of the question," with that, the shimmer in her orbs vanished, and a rare frown graced her gorgeous face.

The former Wing Zero pilot escorted his spouse to the car, glancing her way every so often to evaluate her demeanor. She seemed deep in thought. He wanted to ask what was on her mind, but words failed him as they often did.

When they reached the vehicle, he opened the passenger door for her, yet instead of her usual response of a warm 'thank you' she slid in disregarding his chivalry. What did he do that was upsetting?

He closed the door, maybe with a little more force than he intended, because he noticed the impact made her jump in her seat. Heero swiftly entered the driver's side, turned on the ignition, and revved the classic two-door sports car that he restored several years back. Tinkering with it until it was to his liking, he added all the high-tech equipment as if he were in the cockpit of Zero again.

Using his peripheral vision, he glanced over to see if she was alright and judging from her demeanor, he could not get an accurate read on her. Deeming it impossible he shrugged it off, thinking she would soon divulge in whatever was on her mind, like always, and sped through the open roads back to their modest two-story home.

A few minutes from home, Heero couldn't stand the lingering tension between them any longer. He remembered what it was like to be out of his Queen's favor, and he did not wish to repeat those turn of events. So, he forced himself to break the silence.

"Relena," he spoke softly, with his deep masculine voice. However, she didn't make any effort to turn her attention towards him, so he continued, "Camping is tedious, and a security risk. There are plenty of seclusive resorts that we could rent out that are on the beachfront."

Relena kept her head facing towards the passenger window, never acknowledging his skepticisms. When they arrived home a few moments later, she practically jumped out of the car the second he stopped the vehicle inside the two-car garage.

She slammed the door shut and marched straight through the oak door. After securing his ride for the night, he stalked his way inside, taking two steps at a time up the staircase and arriving at the closed bedroom door. He grabbed the handle with his bruised hand, and turned the doorknob, half expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. Smirking, he thought, _maybe I imagined her anger?_ When he entered, much to his chagrin, his wife stood at the foot of their king size bed, undressing as if nothing happened.

She continued to ignore him while he crept closer. He watched her place a foot on the varnished wood bench, easing part of her navy blue work dress up to the middle of her thigh, revealing the entirety of her black-sheer hosiery. Next, she unclasped the pantyhose from her garter belt, tracing her fingers down to her shoe, unfastening the tiny clasp that wrapped around her ankle, and pulled off her black high heel, dropping it with a thud to the side of her. She continued with equal treatment to her other leg, exposing a little more than before.

Heero swallowed hard as he watched her remove the pantyhose off her smooth, creamy white legs, letting them fall, like a feather, to the floor next to her discarded heels. The thought of touching her with his bare hands again ignited a desire deep within him to be one with her again.

The politician carefully unzipped her dress as she sashayed to the master bathroom. With every step the zipper inch lower unveiling her luscious back, which only made him crave her more.

The former Gundam pilot had quite forgotten her anger as she disappeared into the bathroom and he couldn't help but follow her. Reaching the entryway, he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, gazing at her natural breath-taking beauty. He never tired of seeing his wife, especially when she was in her most vulnerable state.

She stood at the vanity with her back to him and allowed the dress to pool to her feet before she began brushing out her golden locks that held tied up all day. The mirror showed her black lace bra which concealed nothing from view. Her perfectly pink nipples were clearly visible through the thin material.

As his gaze traveled down her slender frame to her firm, smackable ass, he licked his lips with anticipation. Her black lace garter belt wrapped around her petite waist, while the other material hid in between her bottom covered nothing. A pang of pride rose within him as he knew that she was exclusively his.

Heero smirked in satisfaction when he noticed she was wearing one of his favorite thongs. The sheer fabric gave him access to her most private entrance while allowing her to keep wearing the sensual lingerie as they made love. He appreciated not having to struggle anymore with her other damn thongs that always seemed to slide back to its place, uncomfortably constricting his entry point.

He felt the lust rising rapidly within him as his pants were now much tighter than usual, so he closed the gap between them and gathered his lover into his arms. The evidence of his readiness pressed firmly against her rear, showing his enormous need for her. His hands cupped her breasts, and his fingers found her taut nipples, lightly brushing against them. To his surprise, she kept brushing out her hair like he wasn't there!

_What the hell?_

He pinched and tugged her through the thin material of the bra, her head fell back onto his collarbone, and she moaned softly. He stopped momentarily, looking down at her gorgeous face, eyes closed, and smirked.

_I've got her. _

He toyed with her firm buds rolling them in between his fingers and pulled, knowing the exact amount of pleasurable pain she could handle. Minutes passed as he caused her to whimper and wiggle in his tight embrace, till she apparently couldn't resist progressing further. She dropped the brush on the floor and turned in his arms, their bodies facing each other.

The VFM looked up at him through her long lashes, pleading with her ocean blue orbs, and the skilled pilot couldn't resist her and leaned down to her level to steal a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing her body into his to deepen their lip lock, and soon his tongue explored with hers, intertwining together, feeling the softness of each other. Eagerness took over, and they became more passionate, nibbling and sucking their parted lips.

His hands traced around her back to the fastener of her bra. With his skillful hand, he unlatched the hooks and the garment loosened its hold around her. He settled a hand underneath the material, pawing at her bare chest. Meanwhile, she unwrapped her arms from his neck, and the bra dropped to the floor. She swiftly worked up at the buttons of his dress shirt, and he consciously thought, _why are there so many damn buttons?! _

Once the last button released from its hold, she tugged off the article of clothing, and he drew her closer to him, her breasts crushed against his chiseled chest.

"Heero," Relena uttered in a daze, exhaling into his ear, "I need you." The warmth of her breath pebbled his skin, and his erection throbbed with her breathy desire.

"As you wish," he complied with her request and hoisted her, carefully cradling her plump bottom, as she wrapped her legs around his waistline. He effortlessly shuffled over to their bed while he continued to give attention to his wife's swollen lips.

Her moistened, hot center brushed next to his groin with every step, leaving a dark, damp spot when he gently laid her down on the mattress. Her limbs dropped from his body, and in a matter of seconds, he unzipped and pulled off his pants, unveiling his erect soldier which stood at full attention. When he leaned down, his male organ poked her thigh, and he claimed her lips once more.

The former Wing Zero pilot scrubbed the mission of foreplay. They had been delayed long enough. Following his arrival one week ago, their only intimate moment together was the evening of his return. Heero honestly could say he was overly excited when she told him earlier that day the damned Terraforming project was authorized funding. Now he could have his wife back to himself, of course, that is, until she finds another passion project.

In the meantime, his throbbing dick couldn't wait any longer so he slid his hand down to her opening to test her readiness. Not surprisingly, she was dripping. Parting her lips with the thong, he positioned his swollen hardon at the ready, except just before he went any further, he met his partner's gaze, silently asking for approval.

When she whimpered in pleading, that was all he needed before he penetrated her heated core. Her walls clamped tightly around him as he traveled inside her. He pulled out, leaving just the very tip of his circumcised penis, and rammed his long shaft back inside. His slow, constant pace provided a slapping sound when their bodies collided, and his balls bounced off her tight little ass hole with every thrust.

He grunted while she screamed. His pace quickened as he seized her perky mounds, giving him more momentum which caused himself to bury within her even faster, humping her body like a dog in heat.

He felt his orgasm rising to the surface and when he was just about to come, she rolled him over temporarily restricting their movements. She straddled him with her dainty hands planted firmly on his chest, observing the rise and fall of his chest.

"We good?" she challenged in a sultry tone.

Once his breathing slowed, he nodded his head.

"Perfect." She gradually commenced riding his velvet-covered steel, and Heero laid his hands behind his head enjoying the view of his Queen servicing him.

As her ministrations continued, she galloped on top of him like she was on a horse, her perky breasts bounced with every movement. He felt his body responding, once again, to the powerful sensations. He was on the verge of exploding his load deep inside her when suddenly, without warning, she ceased her movements. Heero bucked his hips in displeasure, except, like a heavy rock, she controlled him with her own. She placed a manicured finger over his parted lips and leaned her head to his ear, her lightly moistened skin meeting with his own.

"Do you want to come?" She breathed. Her hot breathy question made his cock twitch within her.

He moaned in agony and nodded. He found it a turn-on when Relena toyed with him like this.

"Was that a yes? Because I didn't hear you." She teased.

He gasped, "yes!"

"That's my obedient soldier. But you need to follow my orders so you can come." He groaned, and she moved her hips ever so slightly taunting him.

"What ...are my ...orders?" he huffed.

She giggled at his reaction, "not so fast, you promise you'll follow my directions?"

"Yes…..Anything!" He snarled. He was becoming impatient. Why was she playing with him like this right now when they hadn't had sex in a week? His build-up needed relief this moment, or his balls would explode.

She moved up and down his thick cock, rotating her lower half in a circular motion as she touched her bundle of nerves, and just like that, he felt her pussy palpitating, and she screamed his name at her peak. He was almost there, he could feel himself teetering on edge, and he continued his efforts in her slicker lining.

Relena leaned down and murmured in his ear, one word at a time with each thrust made. The white-hot rush hit him and he bellowed her nickname. He absentmindedly nodded his head to whatever she just instructed him to do, while he shot his burning essence within his beautiful partner, half acknowledging her words by mumbling, "mission accepted" when he finished.

As his heartbeat slowed and he caught his breath, it hit him as she slipped off, prancing off to the bathroom to clean up. He had complied with her request.

He just agreed to take her camping.

_What a dirty little trick,_ he thought, as he rose to his feet.

Heero shuddered at the thought and shook his head. His wife's manipulation during his most vulnerable state was brutal and must have acquired this kind of information from Dorothy. She would be the kind of person who'd do something like this to pass along shameful advice to his prim and proper wife. The former Gundam pilot didn't know whether to be upset or impressed by her performance.

Except what could he do about it? Things were already said and done. He was not one to go back on his word, especially to Relena.

This dream vacation was now of great importance. How could he have said no to the love of his life? So he figured the best he could do right now was brush off the exploit and hope he'd get a chance to deliver a taste of her own medicine one day.

All thoughts of revenge vanished when he opened the glass door and stepped into the steamy shower — catching a glimpse at his partner's soapy body. The perfect soldier's flaccid penis readied itself for another round. Smirking, Heero knew this was just the beginning of their night.

Perhaps camping wouldn't be that bad after all if every day was like this. Suddenly feeling optimistic, Heero determined camping might actually be a delightful holiday for them. However, both were unaware that this trip would change their lives forever.


End file.
